SCP-2925
Summary SCP-2925 is a glass sphere, roughly 10 cm in diameter and 1 kilogram in mass, that is capable of anomalous energy creation and storage. SCP-2925 violates the first law of thermodynamics by mimicking any changes in energy of its surroundings and storing the change in energy within itself. For example, if SCP-2925 were lifted by 3 meters, resulting in a net gain of 29.4 joules of gravitational potential energy for SCP-2925, SCP-2925 is somehow capable of duplicating said energy and storing it within the object. Thus, SCP-2925 would not only gain 29.4 joules of gravitational energy but would also store 29.4 joules of gravitational energy within it. Testing has been unable to identify any forms of energy or energy transfer that SCP-2925 cannot replicate. Notably, changes that would result in a loss of energy for SCP-2925 do not seem to cause a loss of stored energy. It is also unknown how exactly SCP-2925 stores the energy it duplicates, as well as any limit in how much energy it can store. Any structural damage that causes SCP-2925 to fracture, shatter, or otherwise expose the interior contents of SCP-2925 immediately leads to a violent reaction that results in the release of all energy stored in SCP-2925 in the form of an explosion. Given the ability of SCP-2925 to easily duplicate energy, the release of SCP-2925’s stored energy can cause extensive damage. Following the release of all stored energy, SCP-2925 reconstitutes itself within 30 minutes of the release of energy at the same site where it was sufficiently damaged. Given that SCP-2925’s glass structure does not seem to be any more shatter-resistant than normal untempered glass, rupturing the object does not require much force, since the surface of SCP-2925 is also quite thin, thus requiring extreme care when handling the object. SCP-2925 was initially discovered by Foundation agents in 1954 in the Russian Far East region. SCP-2925 was dropped on a high altitude bombing drill by Soviet bomber pilots under the cover of nuclear weapon testing, though it was in actuality a test of SCP-2925’s capabilities. Said drop resulted in the release of the equivalent of 13 megatons of TNT, over 370 times the combined output of the release of the atomic bombs “Little Boy” and “Fat Man” on Hiroshima and Nagasaki, and nearly matching the Castle Bravo test, the largest nuclear test ever conducted by the United States, which released 15 megatons of TNT. Foundation agents recovered the object following the test at the center of the blast radius. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-C normally, 7-B after absorbing energy, potentially much higher Name: SCP-2925, "Sphere of Influence" Origin: SCP Foundation Age: At least 700 years old (Around since the Aztecs) Classification: Euclid Class Anomalous Object Wielders: SCP Foundation, formerly the Soviet Union and the Chaos Insurgency Powers and Abilities: Able to mimic any change in energy around it, duplicate it, then store it within itself, Regeneration (High-Mid, Possibly Mid-High) Attack Potency: Below Average normally (Nothing but a glass sphere), City level after absorbing a sufficient amount of energy (A drop disguised as a nuclear weapon test released an equivalent of 13 Megatons of TNT), potentially much higher (There's no known limit to how much energy can be stored. After 4 weeks of continuous energy collection the Chaos Insurgency was able to make contact with an extradimensional being.) Speed: Below Average Human (Immobile) Durability: Below Average level (Its surface is very thin and no more durable than untempered glass), Regeneration makes it hard to destroy (Able to reform after being at the epicenter of a 13 megaton explosion) Range: Varies depending on the amount of energy absorbed Weaknesses: Takes 30 minutes to regenerate Category:Weapons Category:SCP Foundation Category:Internet Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Inanimate Objects